Wing Wigglin/Gallery
Jay Jay and his friends go on a camping trip, but Jay Jay is intent on hiding his morning Wing Wiggling exercises from everyone, since he worries if someone sees him, they'll think he's silly. He soon learns everyone else has something that seems silly, but it doesn't have to be kept secret. A Camping Trip Jay Jay skips the morning flight Tracy's worry On the ground Jay Jay standing alone WW.jpg Jay Jay looking at the ground WW.jpg Jay Jay hears Brenda WW.jpg|"Hey, Jay Jay!" Brenda "Seein' any firewood, yet?" WW.jpg|"Seein' any firewood, yet?" Jay Jay "'I'll let you know" WW.jpg|"Uh...not yet, Brenda! I'll let you know when I do!" Jay Jay looks away WW.jpg|"Okay!" Jay Jay in relief WW.jpg Jay Jay "Close call" WW.jpg|"Boy, that was a close call." Jay Jay "Almost had to tell" WW.jpg|"I almost had to tell everybody my big secret." Jay Jay looks at the sky WW.jpg|Um...secret? Jay Jay "It's a good thing" WW.jpg|"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ruin their good time." Jay Jay examining Brenda WW.jpg|"Okay." Brenda gathering firewood WW.jpg|"Brenda's busy getting firewood..." Jay Jay "Now I'm finally alone" WW.jpg|"Now I'm finally alone..." Jay Jay "Do the secret thing" WW.jpg|"...and I can do the secret thing..." Jay Jay "Don't wanna tell anybody about" WW.jpg|"...that I don't wanna tell anybody about." Jay Jay "I can do..." WW.jpg|"I can do..." Jay Jay starts stretching his wings WW.jpg|"This: my morning Wing Wiggling exercises!" Jay Jay goes off to exercise WW.jpg Wing Wigglin' Jay Jay taxiing around the park WW.jpg|And cue the song! Jay Jay starts singing Wing Wigglin' WW.jpg|"Wing..." Jay Jay leaning to the right WW.jpg|"Wigglin'." Jay Jay leaning to the left WW.jpg|"Wing Wigglin'." Jay Jay "If anybody saw me, they'd start gigglin'" WW.jpg|"If anybody saw me, they'd start gigglin'." Jay Jay "That's my secret way" WW.jpg|"Wing Wigglin', that's my secret way..." Jay Jay grins during Wing Wigglin' WW.jpg Jay Jay "Of startin' out the day" WW.jpg|"Of startin' out the day." Jay Jay "And I'm sure that the best cure" WW.jpg|"And I'm sure that the best cure," Jay Jay "For tired planes is" WW.jpg|"For tired planes is..." Jay Jay exercising during second verse WW.jpg|"Wing Wigglin." Jay Jay "But I look so silly" WW.jpg|"But I look so silly!" Jay Jay "That's what my friends are gonna say" WW.jpg|"That's what my friends are gonna say." Jay Jay approaches a tree WW.jpg|"One!" Jay Jay exercises to the right WW.jpg|"And two!" Jay Jay exercises to the left WW.jpg|"And one!" Jay Jay exercises back to the right WW.jpg|"And two!" Jay Jay exercises back to the left WW.jpg|"If you wanna..." Jay Jay "There are things that you can do" WW.jpg|"...stay in shape, there are things that you can do." Jay Jay "Three and four" WW.jpg|"Three and four! Try to make sure," Jay Jay "No ones' watchin' you while you're goin' through" WW.jpg|"No ones' watchin' you while you're goin' through..." Jay Jay stretches backward a little WW.jpg|"Wing..." Jay Jay leans to the right again WW.jpg|"Wigglin'." Jay Jay leans to the left again WW.jpg|"Wing..." Jay Jay leans to the right yet again WW.jpg|"Wigglin'." Jay Jay "It keeps me strong" WW.jpg|"It keeps me strong," Jay Jay "No loose parts jigglin'" WW.jpg|"No loose parts jigglin'." Jay Jay "But I'm not wigglin'" WW.jpg|"But I'm not wigglin'..." Jay Jay "For anyone elses eyes" WW.jpg|"For anyone elses eyes." Jay Jay 'Uh-uh!' WW.jpg|"Uh-uh!" Jay Jay "I know I look like a clown" WW.jpg|""I know I look like a clown..." Jay Jay "When I wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle all around" WW.jpg|"When I wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle all around." Jay Jay exercising in the park WW.jpg|"Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise. Wing Wigglin', my secret exercise." Jay Jay singing last verse WW.jpg|"Wing Wigglin'." Jay Jay leans to the right one last time WW.jpg|"My secret..." Jay Jay finishing up Wing Wigglin' WW.jpg|"...exercise!" Jay Jay taxiing away WW.jpg|Wait for the big finish... Jay Jay "OH YEAH!" WW.jpg|"OH YEAH!" Jay Jay finished his exercises WW.jpg The Next Morning Morning exercises of their own Epilogue Category:Episode galleries